


Mine

by sailortaire



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Bottoming from the Top, Choking, Deepthroating, Fisting, M/M, Mount Peliorn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaire/pseuds/sailortaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles stakes his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Achilles drank in Patroclus' body as he undressed in front of him, getting ready for bed.

It had been a week since they had first started fucking, but Achilles wanted more.

Achilles knew that sex meant nothing, that it was nothing special if it was just for release.

He knew he had no claim on Patroclus just because he had fucked him.

He wanted more with Patroclus. He could feel it, deep in his bones; a pulsing that rivaled his heartbeat. The urge to claim what was his, for good this time, to leave no doubt in his mind of his conquest.

_Mine._

Achilles waited until Patroclus had gotten into bed, then he pounced, trapping Patroclus between his thighs and claiming his mouth.

Patroclus groaned and deepened the kiss, and Achilles thrusted his tongue in and out of Patroclus' mouth as his legs tightened around Patroclus. He let him arm reach down to grip Patroclus' dick as his other arm supported his weight so that he would not crush him.

He rubbed his fingers over Patroclus' slit and bit Patroclus' lip, moving his head down further and nipping at his neck.

When he found Patroclus' collar bone he bit down on it, relishing in the cry it tore out of Patroclus.

He kept biting the blooming red mark that he had made until he had decided that it would bruise, then he sat up, placing both hands on Patroclus' stomach, breathing hard.

Patroclus raised in eyebrows in an unasked question, and Achilles laughed, dragging his nails lightly down Patroclus' sides.

"Not tonight," was all he gave as an explanation as he leaned down and bit Patroclus' neck again, digging his nails into Patroclus' arms until Patroclus gave a whimper of pain.

Achilles moved down Patroclus' body, licking at Patroclus' left nipple and then biting his right before lifting his head and kissing Patroclus again.

Patroclus whined as Achilles gripped his throat and bit down on his bottom lip.

Achilles tasted blood, and he tightened his grip until Patroclus tapped his side with his hand, and he let go, licking into Patroclus' mouth before sitting up again.

Patroclus panted as Achilles' gaze locked onto the jar of oil on the nightstand. He kissed Patroclus deeply before crawling off the bed and retrieving it quickly.

He knelt back on the bed next to Patroclus, jar in hand, and gently spread Patroclus' legs, moving between them when they became wide enough to fit him.

Patroclus' eyes widened as Achilles met them, and as soon as Patroclus tilted his head in agreement Achilles fell apon his thighs, biting them, and he gripped Patroclus' ass with his hand, letting his fingers fall in between the two cheeks.

Achilles sat up and poured the oil onto his hand as Patroclus watched him, his brown eyes dark.

Achilles placed the oil jar to the side and bent down again; this time both his hands were on Patroclus' ass, rubbing the oil into the crack.

He found Patroclus' hole and he smiled, pressing a finger into it as his other hand moved to grip Patroclus' balls.

Patroclus moaned, and Achilles let a finger work his way inside, biting Patroclus' hip.

He moved his finger in deeper, and Patroclus grinded into it.

Achilles slowly pulled his finger out until there was just a tip inside of Patroclus, and he added another finger as he pressed inside of Patroclus again.

He crooked his fingers as he went deeper, stretching Patroclus as the oil made it easier to move within him.

He pressed against Patroclus' insides, trying to find-

Patroclus gasped, and Achilles pressed the spot again, memorizing where he had found it.

He carefully added a third finger, moving Patroclus' legs to rest on  upon his shoulders as he made a claw with them.

Achilles stared at his fingers as they moved in and out of Patroclus' ass, watching Patroclus take them easily, as though he were made for it. Made to take Achilles' fingers, made for only him to take apart and put back together.

Achilles pulled his fingers out slowly and added another, grunting as Patroclus tightened his legs around Achilles' neck.

He twisted his hand, stretching Patroclus' hole to fit one more finger, and he pressed inside of Patroclus, his hand completely enveloped in the heat and impossible tightness. Impossible, because how could Patroclus still be so tight when Achilles had his whole hand up his ass?

He made a fist, and Patroclus clenched around it, gasping.

Achilles bit deep into Patroclus' hip as he fucked him with his hand, his fingers scraping against Patroclus' insides.

He felt a spurt of wetness between his thighs, and he slowly removed his hand from Patroclus' ass.

_Not tonight._

He moved Patroclus' legs off of his shoulders and placed them onto the bed, climbing on top of them as Patroclus dragged him down for a kiss.

Achilles' hands were still wet with oil and come, and he closed his fingers around Patroclus' dick, rubbing the wetness onto it thoroughly.

He moved his other hand between his thighs, carefully fingering himself as he jacked Patroclus off.

After getting three fingers in himself, Achilles removed his fingers, lifting his hips above Patroclus' dick and taking the tip inside him.

Patroclus gripped Achilles' thighs as he tried to push completely into Achilles, but Achilles gripped his hips and kept them down. Patroclus clenched his jaw as his head fell back and his eyes closed tightly as he focused on the feeling of Achilles above him.

Achilles slammed down onto Patroclus, breathing hard as his ass took in all of what was his.

Patroclus was leaking pre-cum, and Achilles relished the wetness it left in him.

He leaned down and kissed Patroclus as he moved his hips slowly, loving the feeling of being taken completely, loving the feeling of Patroclus' dick up his ass.

He hissed as Patroclus found his spot of pleasure deep inside of him, raising his hips and letting Patroclus' dick leave his ass for just a moment before pressing back onto it with a grunt.

Achilles rode Patroclus with his hands on Patroclus' hips and his head thrown back, moaning as Patroclus hit his pleasure spot again and again.

He felt a new wetness inside him, and he groaned as he realized it was because Patroclus had came; Achilles' balls and ass tightened as he came for the second time that night, marking Patroclus' stomach with his white come.

Achilles slid off of Patroclus, moving beside him and kissing his neck.

"It's not fair," Patroclus said, trying to catch his breath.

Achilles frowned. "What's not fair?" he asked, kissing Patroclus softly.

"It's not fair," Patroclus said, "that you came twice and I only came once."

Achilles laughed when Patroclus flushed once the words left his mouth.

"I agree," Achilles said. "That's not very fair of me. After all, we are equals." Achilles played with Patroclus' hair before resting his hands on Patroclus' chest. "What would you have me do to bring you to release again?"

Patroclus bit his lip, his eyes meeting Achilles'. "Take me with your mouth," he said, "please."

Achilles kissed Patroclus firmly before moving down Patroclus' body.

Patroclus' breath quickened as Achilles licked down his chest, biting when he reached Patroclus' hip.

Achilles licked up Patroclus' dick and then took one of Patroclus' balls in his mouth, sucking on it.

Patroclus gripped Achilles' hair with his hands as Achilles licked the ball with his tongue before pulling off of it with a pop and moving onto the other one, biting it gently.

When Patroclus' hands pulled on his hair he removed it from his mouth, focusing instead on the tip of Patroclus' dick. He licked the slit, digging his hands into Patroclus' thighs before taking Patroclus' entire dick in his mouth, humming as he felt the tip press against the back of his throat.

Patroclus sighed, and Achilles started fucking his mouth on Patroclus' dick, pulling off just barely enough to taste him, then swallowing him back down again.

He tasted better than anything else, Achilles decided. Ambrosia and nectar would taste like water compared to his Patroclus. 

He pulled off of Patroclus, licking down the side of his dick before licking up and taking him back in his mouth. He grazed his teeth on the base of Patroclus' dick, and that was all it took for Patroclus to shoot his seed down Achilles' throat.

Achilles swallowed, pulling off and lapping at the come that had escaped his mouth, licking Patroclus clean.

He nipped at Patroclus' hip once more before straightening up and kissing Patroclus, his hand gripping Patroclus' throat just enough to make Patroclus gasp.

"Say it," he said, breaking the kiss and loosening his grip on Patroclus' throat just barely.

Patroclus licked his lips and pressed into Achilles' hand.

"I'm yours," he said, "I've been yours since the first time I saw you."

Achilles growled and tightened his fingers, pulling Patroclus in for a kiss and biting his lip, breaking the skin as Patroclus choked. 

He pulled back, stroking Patroclus' neck and pressing his fingers onto the bruise he had left on it.

"I know," he said.


End file.
